Speak Now
by NarutoFan555
Summary: This is a song fanfic!  I decided to write this after hearing the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift.  SasukexSakuraxIno


I decided to do this after listening to this song, love this song!

I don't own Naruto

No flames! Thank You!=)

Speak Now-Taylor Swift

* * *

><p><span>Speak Now<span>

_I am not the kind of girl_

_who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_but you are not the kind of boy_

_who should be marrying the wrong girl…._

"Hinata, I'm not sure if I can do this! This is so not like me!" Ino said nervously as she began to walk back and forth, as they talked in her room.

"I-Ino, you have to. Y-you don't want to loose him forever, d-do you?" Hinata asked as she sat on the bed, watching her pace back and forth.

"I-i just don't know if I have the courage to go through with this." Ino said taking a seat next to Hinata, and burring her face into her hands.

"I-if you really love him, t-this is your last chance to tell him. H-he's getting married t-tomorrow." Hinata reminded as she put a hand on Ino's shoulder.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry…_

~Next Day~

"Hinata, and I will keep you out of sight." Naruto assured as he, Hinata and Ino stood in a utility closet.

"W-wait, here. W-were going to see if the c-coast is clear." Hinata ordered as she and Naruto left her alone. Ino opened the door a bit and herd an angry women coming her way.

"Ughh, Tenten! Are you trying to ruin the most important day of my life!" Sakura yelled as she walked angrily with Tenten followed behind.

"S-sorry, I'll go fix the bouquet." Tenten said turning around and leaving her.

"Sakura, dear! There you are! How are you feeling about the most special day of your life?" Sakura's mother said approaching her and pulling her into a hug as she wore a light blue dress.

"I'm so excited! I'm finally going to get to be Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura said happily as she pulled out of the hug.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream Where I stand and say_

_Don't say "Yes", run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door,_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said, "Speak now"_

'Please listen to what I have to say, please don't say a single vow, please don't say "Yes". She's not who you think she is. Just run away with me….'Ino thought as she quietly walked behind Hinata and Naruto.

_Fond gestures are exchanged _

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

Ino began to hear the organ as it began to play that dreaded song as she hid in the red curtains, out of sight from everyone.

~Flashback~

"So are you going to invite Ino Yamanaka?" Tenten asked as she sat with Sakura, helping her with the invitations.

"Tch, no! She's Sasuke ex-girlfriend! I don't need her to be making a scene, I'm not going to let her ruin _my _special day!" Sakura replied coldly as she crossed off her name off the list of 'People to Invite' and began to write her name on the 'Do not let in!' list.

~End flashback

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen _

_But I know you wish it was me,_

_You wish it was me, Don't you?_

Sasuke watched as wife to be as she began to walk gracefully down the aisle. He looked at her sparking green eyes as they began to change in to a soft baby blue as she blinked. He looked at her long pink hair as the color began to fade, until it stopped at a bleach blond color, he looked at her face once again to see a different person, the smiling face of Ino Yamanaka. He closed his eyes for a second to get rid of the memory, he opened his eyes to see the Haruno once again.

_Don't say "Yes", run away now, _

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door, _

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out,_

_And they said, "Speak now"._

_Don't say "Yes", run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door,_

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_Your time is running out,_

_And they said, "Speak now"_

'Ok if he doesn't say 'I do' then I won't have to speak out. ' Ino thought as she slipped out from the curtains and sat in a empty seat near by. ' Please don't say it.' she kept thinking to herself. Ino shut her eyes for a second as she herd the painful words slip from his mouth.

_I hear the preacher say, _

_"Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance. _

_I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me,_

_horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you._

"If there is any reason why these two people should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The Preacher announced.

'C-come on Ino.' Hinata though as she stared at Ino as she stood behind Tenten.

'Y-you can do this, T-this is your last chance.' Ino thought as she slowly stood up. She felt as her hands as they began to shake and felt as everyone stared at her with shocked and horrified looks, but she kept her eyes staring into a pair of soft obsidian ones.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl..._

"You know I would never try to embarrass you in any way but, you can't marry her, because" She said taking a deep breath. "I Love You." she said softly.

"I want her out of here! Now!" Sakura shouted angrily while Sasuke stood there speechless.

"Sasuke! Are you going to say anything?" Sakura said turning to him, waiting for an answer.

*Silence*

"Sakura, I'm not in love with you." he finally said looking in her direction, before walking away from her.

"What?" Sakura said pissed off as she watched Sasuke walk over to Ino and pulled her into a hug. Ino felt the tears run down her cheek as she felt his arms wrap around her and hugging her.

_So, don't say "Yes", run away now__,_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door, _

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out, _

_And they said, "Speak now"._

_And you'll say __"Let's run away now,_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back ,_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows,_

_So glad you were around,_

_When they said, "Speak now"_

"Come on, lets get out of here." Sasuke said as he pulled out of the hug and toke her hand as they both ran out of the church. "Wait here" he ordered as he left her outside. He came back a few minutes later wearing a pair of jeans a white t-shirt and a pair of sneakers.

"Why?" Ino asked quietly, looking away from him.

"Hm?" he asked as he looked over at her.

"Why were you going to marry her?" she asked, still not looking at him.

"I thought if I got married I could get over you" he confessed, as he kept his eyes on her. "But I'm glad you were there though." he said putting his finger under her chin, making her look at him. "Because I love you." he said looking into her eyes before pressing his lips on to hers.

"I love you too." she said, pulling away from him and looking into his dark eyes. He leaned in closer to her, putting his arms around her waist, kissing her deeper. She put her arms around his neck returning the kiss.

* * *

><p>So I hope you enjoyed reading this!<p>

Happy 4th of July!=)


End file.
